Tracked vehicles such as tanks run on endless tracks, sometimes referred to as chains, rather than on wheels. The tracked vehicles are able to turn by powering sprockets engaging tracks on one side of the vehicle at a different speed than sprockets engaging tracks on the other side of the vehicle. Typically, a propulsion motor as well as a steer motor are used to power the sprockets. Alternatively, separate propulsion motors may be used to power the opposing tracks, thereby allowing separate speed control of the tracks.